物騒なジョングック (insecured Jungkook)
by springyeol
Summary: Jungkook merasa gelisah dan Taehyung bertanggung jawab akan hal itu. / BTS. taekook/vkook. (Taehyung/V x Jungkook/Jeongguk) M-rated for language slips. Sequel to 'dont touch my love' because you guys are amazing!
1. Chapter 1

**Title: ****物騒なジョングック****[bussouna Jungkook] Insecured Jungkook.**

**Fandom: bts**

**Disc: I only own the plot.**

**Warn: male slash, boyxboy.**

**Pair(s):**

**Main!taekook**

**Side!others**

**[!] lots of cursing words, crappy writing, causes eneg feels, you have been warned.**

**I feel incredibely happy towards the responses to 'don't touch my love!' so I decided to make (some) sequels for you my awesome readers & friends /insert heart shape here/ and this one is the second part of my planned triquel (if that possible) which consist of sub-chapters. Thanks for the magnificent support and you guys words really made me all happy! xD**

**Nah, enjoy your stay here~!**

.

.

badboys!AU; student!AU

_Jungkook was started to feel insecured, and Taehyung was responsible for that._

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Tepat.

"_Jungkook, di sebelah kirimu!_"

Masuk.

"_Kook, dua poin lagi dan kau berhasil melampaui rekor Hanbin!_"

Satu..

Dua..

Tiga!

"_Yaak! Jungkook pemenangnya!_"

"_Aaah! Padahal sedikit lagi!_" "_Kenapa Jungkook selalu menang?_" "_Yah, yah, bukankah hanya ini hal yang dikuasainya?_"

Suara 'ding' yang berasal dari mesin penangkap boneka tak mampu menyembunyikan bisikan-bisikan kumpulan orang yang merasa kesal dengan kegagalan mereka melawan Jungkook.

Jungkook yang saat ini tengah dielu-elukan kembali karena kemenangannya yang ke-7 kalinya dalam bulan ini pada permainan basket hanya melirik ke arah Hanbin dan kawan-kawannya. Ia tak menghiraukan ocehan-ocehan protes yang ditujukan padanya. Hampir setiap kali kelasnya memutuskan untuk _bolos _pelajaran dan pergi ke _game center _untuk mengadu kemampuan.

"Hoi, Jungkook menang lagi, kau berutang 1000 won," "E-eh aku tidak ingat _bertaruh _segitu banyak!"

Lagi, Jungkook hanya mendengus mendengarkan celotehan-celotehan yang keluar dari teman-teman sekelasnya. Mereka seringkali bertaruh dalam permainan Jungkook, meskipun seharusnya mereka tahu bila Jungkook pasti akan menang.

Pemuda bergigi kelinci itu mengistirahatkan tubuhnya ke atas salah satu kursi tempat teman-temannya berada. Mereka tengah sibuk bermain _pump_ dan tidak menaruh perhatian padanya.

Sebuah botol minuman terlempar ke atas pahanya, "_Oi, _lelah, bukan?"

Jungkook tersenyum sembari mengambil botol itu dan membuka tutupnya, "Uhm, _thanks, _Yugyeom," ucapnya pada salah satu teman sekelas yang paling dekat dengannya, Yugyeom.

Bulir air perlahan turun melewati _adam apple _miliknya yang bergerak-gerak, "Komplotan itu berbicara _sembarangan _lagi, bukan?" kata Yugyeom sembari duduk di sebelahnya.

Jungkook menenggak minumannya dan mengusap sisa-sisa air yang menggenangi bibirnya,

"_Yah, yah, bukankah hanya ini hal yang dikuasainya?_"

Tak ia pungkiri bahwa kalimat itu terus terngiang di kepalanya.

"Mereka harus belajar bagaimana cara menghormati seseorang," Yugyeom mendengus, tak menyadari Jungkook yang kini menundukkan kepalanya.

_Hanya ini hal yang dikuasainya._

_Hanya bolos dan pergi bermain._

"Uh, kupikir apa yang mereka katakan ada benarnya," Jungkook meletakkan botol minuman di sampingnya, "Memang tak ada lagi yang bisa kulakukan selain bermain," lanjutnya dilengkapi senyum kecilnya.

Yugyeom menolehkan kepala menatap sahabatnya. Ia tak menyukai saat-saat _mellow _seperti ini, "_Stop talking shit_," sanggahnya.

Jungkook perlahan meremas botol itu sembari memikirkan sesuatu.

_Taehyung_.

".._It's true, nothing I can do_,"

Pikirannya terus melayang pada sosok pemuda dua tahun lebih tua darinya yang selama setahun ini telah menemani hidupnya.

_His extra-ordinary boyfriend._

Taehyung yang sekarang menjabat sebagai mahasiswa di sebuah universitas yang memiliki nama mengawali pendidikan tingginya dengan gemilang. Ia mampu menunjukkan bahwa dengan pindahnya ia dari Daegu ke Seoul ia berhasil masuk ke universitas dambaannya. Taehyung juga diberkati dengan kemampuan menyerap ilmu pengetahuan yang lebih dari orang biasa, di samping sifatnya yang ajaib. Nilai-nilainya tak pernah gagal mengundang senyum puas dari orang tuanya serta teman-temannya yang merasa bangga berteman dengan Taehyung.

_Begitu pun Jungkook, sebagai kekasihnya._

Jungkook amat diberkati memiliki kekasih seperti Taehyung yang mendeklarasikan cintanya pada Jungkook adalah _cinta pandangan pertama_. Taehyung tak pernah membiarkan satu hari tanpa memberi _affection _pada Jungkook.

Jungkook tentu merasa senang.

_Namun entah mengapa akhir-akhir ini perasaannya terganggu oleh sesuatu yang amat mengganggu hatinya._

_Perasaan akan jarak dan kastanya yang semakin menjauh dari Taehyung._

_Taehyung semakin berada di atas, sedangkan dirinya tetap di tempat._

"_You see, _Taehyung semakin mencetak prestasi yang gemilang, posisinya di dalam masyarakat juga akan bertambah berharga dan terhormat, sedangkan diriku.." aku Jungkook saat Yugyeom berhasil membujuknya untuk bicara hal yang mengganggu hatinya. Ia memberi jeda untuk mengambil nafas.

".._Well I'm just a scum, _aku bukan apa-apa. Aku tak berguna, aku merasa tak pantas bersanding dengannya," Jungkook semakin mengeratkan cengkraman pada botol minumannya.

"Aku terus membolos pelajaran, Taehyung semakin maju. Aku terus-menerus melanggar peraturan sekolah, Taehyung bertambah maju. Aku gagal ujian, Taehyung terus maju," lanjutnya.

Mendadak Yugyeom membalikkan tubuhnya dan mencengkram bahunya, "_Jeon Jungkook_, _you're really stupid_,"

Jungkook mengerjapkan matanya.

"Jika kau berpikir seperti itu maka hal itu benar adanya," ujar Yugyeom dengan ekspresi seriusnya. Ia merasa Jungkook benar-benar berpikiran berlebihan.

"Dengar, Kook, jika kau benar-benar tak berguna Taehyung sudah meninggalkanmu sejak dulu,"

Ucapan Yugyeom menusuk tepat dalam hati Jungkook. Ia semakin membulatkan kedua matanya.

"Kupikir kau percaya pada Taehyung yang setiap kulihat menjemputmu ke sekolah selalu berwajah ceria saat bertemu denganmu. Aku saja dapat melihat kesungguhan dalam dirinya terhadap kau, Jungkook," lanjut Yugyeom, terkesan begitu meyakinkan.

".._Gyeom_.."

"Aku belum pernah melihat seseorang yang kau bilang bodoh nan ajaib yang begitu tulus dalam melakukan sesuatu, meski aku tidak begitu dekat dengannya,"

Sebuah gambaran dirinya dan Taehyung berputar di otaknya. Saat di mana Taehyung mengajaknya ke taman hiburan. Saat di mana Taehyung menggenggam erat jemarinya selama kegiatan mereka bermain di sana. Saat di mana Taehyung menolak dirinya ikut membayar.

_Saat di mana mereka berbagi ciuman pertama mereka_.

"Namun aku tahu, Kook, _Taehyung itu begitu mencintaimu_. _I can look inside his eyes which always sparkling whenever he's near you_," tutup Yugyeom sembari mengendurkan cengkramannya pada bahu Jungkook.

Manik Jungkook perlahan berseri, ujung bibirnya terangkat menjadi sebuah senyuman manis. Ia menatap sahabatnya dan memeluknya sebentar untuk menyalurkan rasa terima kasihnya telah menghibur kegelisahan hatinya.

"_Thanks, bro, you're the best_,"

Yugyeom balas menyeringai lucu.

"_Kook, bukankah besok itu peringatan setahun kau dengan Taehyung?_"

"…_Well, shit_,"

Jungkook segera menyambar ransel dan melesat pergi.

.

.

.

.

.

Semilir angin menggelitik surai hitam pemuda bernama Kim Taehyung yang tengah fokus pada _laptop _dan beberapa _paper _ilmiah mengelilingi tubuhnya. Ia bersama beberapa teman satu kelompok belajarnya memutuskan untuk menyelesaikan tugas akhir musim gugur sebelum memasuki liburan musim dingin. Dan tugas kali ini _sungguh _menyita waktunya.

Taehyung menggeretakkan deretan gigi putihnya sembari mencengkram surainya, "_Di mana data itu_," gumamnya terlihat _frustrasi_. Ia sengaja memisahkan diri dengan kumpulan teman-temannya agar tidak menyusahkan saat sedang mencari sebuah data penting.

Seorang wanita berambut cokelat legam yang sedari tadi sibuk menulis sesuatu, mendongakkan kepalanya menatap Taehyung. Ia beranjak mendekati pemuda itu lalu berujar, "Taehyung, belum dapat?"

Taehyung terus menyusuri dokumen-dokumen dalam _laptop_-nya, dan tak beralih, "Tunggu sebentar, Namjoo,"

Kim Namjoo, wanita itu yang merupakan teman sekelas dan satu kelompok dengan Taehyung tersenyum kecil, lalu menepuk-nepuk pundak pemuda itu, "_Fighting!_" ujarnya yang dibalas dengan acungan jempol dari pemuda itu.

Namjoo kembali pada kumpulan kelompoknya, namun tanpa ada satu pun yang melihat, ponsel Taehyung yang diletakkan begitu saja akibat kelengahan si empunya telah berpindah tangan pada wanita itu. Namjoo menyimpan ponsel Taehyung ke dalam tasnya dan menyembunyikannya.

Air wajahnya tak mampu dijelaskan, namun ia terlihat menyesali sesuatu.

_Mianhae, Taehyung_.

Kemudian kembali fokus pada kerjaannya.

Sepasang mata menatap dari kejauhan. Mata elang milik pemuda berwajah tampan yang berstatus sebagai _sunbae _dari Taehyung.

Memakai seragam tim sepak bola universitas, terlihat cetakan hangul bertuliskan namanya di atas kausnya.

"Kim Taehyung, _just wait a little bit_,"

_Kim Myungsoo_.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Kook-ah, kau terlihat berseri-seri, ada apa?" suara dari Jin memecah lamunan Jungkook yang tertangkap basah tersenyum dalam lamunannya. Hoseok dan Jimin yang sedang berlatih tarian _aneh _dan _dance battle _mereka pun ikut tertarik.

"_Eoh?_" _maknae _itu mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya, terlihat begitu menggemaskan. (ini pendapat Hoseok dan Jimin)

"Mungkin ia dapat lotere," sahut Yoongi yang tengah _mengedit _suatu gambar dalam _laptop_-nya. Gambar yang sudah dapat ditebak adalah gambar dirinya yang dibuat semirip mungkin dengan sebuah kartun.

"_Yeah_, dan lotere itu adalah sepupu ajaibku," timpal Namjoon yang tengah membetulkan sekrup mesin _pencetak tattoo_.

Jin terkekeh mendengar celoteh Namjoon, terlebih saat melihat reaksi Jungkook terhadap ucapan Namjoon, "_Y-yah, hyung!_" kedua pipi gembilnya memerah dan wajah tersipu-sipunya benar-benar menciptakan rasa gemas.

"_Aigoo,_" tanpa aba-aba, Jimin segera melesat dan memeluk tubuh Jungkook yang dianggapnya benar-benar lucu. Ia menggesekkan kepalanya ke atas leher Jungkook sembari bergumam '_kwiyeopta_'.

"Aish, hyung–wha!" baru saja Jungkook hendak melepaskan pelukan Jimin, Hoseok ikut memeluk dirinya dari sisi yang berlawanan. Menyebabkan sang _maknae _berteriak minta pertolongan.

_Sayangnya ketiga hyung-nya tidak berniat menolongnya, malahan menertawai dirinya semakin keras_.

Setelah puas memeluk Jungkook, Jimin dan Hoseok yang sudah puas akhirnya melepaskan pemuda itu. Jungkook segera mengambil nafas dalam-dalam dan mengatur deru nafasnya.

"_Fuck you all_," "_Jeon Jungkook_," Jungkook tak peduli jika Jin _menyentil _keningnya, walaupun terasa sakit, asalkan ia merasa lega sudah mengumpat perbuatan hyung-nya.

Seorang Jeon Jungkook sama sekali tidak berubah meskipun sudah berstatus sebagai _kekasih _Kim Taehyung, seorang pemuda baik-baik dan berotak cemerlang. Jungkook tetaplah _Jungkook_, yang gemar bolos pelajaran, mengumpat bila ada hal yang tidak disukainya, tidak menghormati hyung-hyungnya, dan malas belajar. Meskipun sudah ada seorang Taehyung yang sedia 24/7 untuknya.

_Jungkook is still Jungkook_.

Dan hal itu yang membuat hyung-hyungnya merasa senang, sebab kehadiran Taehyung _tidak membuat Jungkook mengubah sifatnya_. Sebab cinta bukanlah alasan untuk mengubah seseorang menjadi seorang yang diinginkan pasangannya. _Caring and love work for those who act like they really are_.

"Tapi aku benar, 'kan?" Namjoon menyudahi kegiatannya dan duduk di samping Jin sembari mengusap kepala pemuda itu dengan sayang. Selalu mengundang ekspresi '_eww, guys_' dari teman-temannya.

"Pagi tadi Tae terlihat begitu semangat, kupikir ada hubungannya denganmu, Kook," lanjut pemuda berlesung pipi yang diangguki oleh Jin. "Ya, ya, aku juga berpikiran seperti itu," ujarnya.

Jungkook kembali merona, ia akan langsung berbunga-bunga bila telinganya mendengar nama _Taehyung_. Ia membuka suaranya, "U-uh, yah, kurang lebih seperti itu," ucapnya pelan. Mengundang Jimin serta Hoseok kembali merasa gemas padanya.

"_Kook-ah, sejak kapan kau bertingkah lucu seperti ini?_" pekik Jimin gembira disahuti dengan celoteh-celoteh Hoseok tentang betapa menggemaskannya Jungkook saat ini.

"_The so-called-manly cookies is now gone,_" canda Hoseok sembari mengacak surai gelap Jungkook. Yang membuat _maknae _itumengerutkan kening, "_Hyung!_"

"Biar kutebak, peringatan hari jadimu yang setahun dengan Taehyung, benar?" Yoongi berucap tiba-tiba sembari menarik pergelangan tangan Jimin menjauhi Jungkook, lalu duduk di sebelah Namjoon sembari melipat tangannya.

Jungkook merona semakin hebat. Ia tak akan lagi meragukan kemampuan cenayang Yoongi.

"Whoah, benarkah itu, Kook?" Jin yang terlihat _amused_, berniat menggoda Jungkook.

Jungkook semakin merona saat ditimpali oleh pertanyaan yang membuatnya merasa malu.

Sekelilingnya sudah rebut dengan celotehan '_chukhae!_' dari Jimin dan Hoseok, serta pelukan-pelukan yang kembali ia dapatkan dari dua pemuda _hiperaktif _itu.

Yoongi menyeringai pelan, "_Well, _kau mudah tertebak, Kook," ucapnya penuh rasa bangga.

Jin menyela sembari menatap Yoongi dengan penuh rasa kagum, "_Yeokshi, Min Yoongi! _Kau sangat mengerti Jungkook," katanya sembari menepuk pundak pemuda sipit itu.

Yoongi hanya membalasnya dengan senyuman kecil. _Tentu saja ia sangat mengerti Jungkook_.

Saat ia bertemu dengan Jungkook pertama kali di dalam gang itu, ia menangkap pancaran manik pemuda itu yang penuh dengan kesedihan dan ketakutan. Yoongi adalah orang yang menyelamatkan Jungkook dari jurang kegelapan. Dan Yoongi _mampu _membaca setiap gerak-gerik pemuda bergigi kelinci itu.

Kali ini, ia dapat mengatakan bahwa Jungkook tengah menyimpan suatu keresahan dalam hatinya. Matanya memancarkan hal itu meski tak ada yang mengerti jika dijelaskan olehnya.

Hanya Yoongi dan Jungkook yang mengetahui perasaan masing-masing.

Dengan ragu ia membuka suara pada Jungkook yang dalam pelukan Hoseok, "Apa Taehyung sudah menghubungimu?"

Manik Jungkook membesar, ia terdiam sesaat.

Suasana menjadi hening setelah pertanyaan Yoongi, dan itu membuat semua merasa resah. Terlebih saat menatap Jungkook yang dalam diam memandangi ponselnya.

"_Dia belum menghubungiku hari ini_,"

.

.

.

.

.

Sesosok pemuda tinggi berambut gelap tengah sibuk berlarian di lorong. Tangannya memegang sebuah dokumen yang telah dimasukkan ke dalam amplop cokelat dan tergesa-gesa melewati kumpulan orang-orang.

'_permisi, ups, maaf!_' ucapnya yang terus berlari.

Matahari hampir saja menyudahi pancaran cahayanya, dan saat itu pemuda itu mengetuk sebuah pintu bertuliskan '_professor_' sembari mengatur nafasnya.

"_Come in_," sebuah suara menjawab ketukannya, dan pemuda itu membuka pintu kayu tersebut.

Di dalam ruangan terdapat seorang lelaki tua berkacamata dengan rambut yang memutih. Lelaki itu tersenyum melihat kedatangan pemuda itu,

"Oh, Taehyung,"

Taehyung, pemuda itu dengan cepat mendekati lelaki tua yang sedang duduk sembari membereskan kertas-kertas di hadapannya. Setelah memberi hormat, Taehyung menyodorkan amplop cokelat itu padanya,

"Maaf sedikit terlambat, _prof_," ujarnya sambil menelan salivanya berat-berat, rasa takut akan penolakan dari sang _professor_.

_Professor _itu menatap amplop cokelat dan Taehyung secara bergantian, kemudian kembali fokus pada kegiatannya, "Mengapa tidak menghubungiku terlebih dahulu bila kau akan terlambat mengumpulkannya?"

_**Gulp**_**.**

"_A-aku menghilangkan ponselku_,"

Sang _professor _mengerutkan keningnya. Setelah terdiam beberapa saat ia mengambil amplop cokelat itu dari tangan Taehyung.

"_Next time be careful of your stuffs_," ujarnya sembari menepuk perlahan kepala pemuda itu. Taehyung mendongakkan kepala, dan bertemu dengan senyuman dari sang _professor_.

_Membuatnya selalu merasa nyaman_.

"_Y-yes, I would. Thank you so much!_"

Kembali membungkuk padanya, Taehyung beranjak meninggalkan ruangan dengan senyuman lega di wajahnya.

Ia tidak melihat apa yang dilakukan sang _professor _setelah ia menutup pintu ruangan.

Lelaki tua itu mengambil _walkie talkie _dan berucap pada seseorang di seberang sana,

"_You did a good job, daughter_,"

Papan nama lelaki tua itu bersinar terkena cahaya matahari senja.

_Kim Hyunmoo_.

.

.

.

.

Taehyung menyusuri kembali jalan yang telah ia lalui, dengan tujuan akan menemukan ponselnya. Ia belum menghubungi Jungkook seharian ini dan besok adalah hari jadi mereka yang setahun, membuat Taehyung semakin gelisah.

_Ia harus menghubungi Jungkook_.

Kakinya melangkah ke arah taman tempatnya mengerjakan tugas akhirnya bersama teman sekelompoknya siang tadi. Dengan teliti ia menyusuri tiap inci wilayah taman. Walaupun ia menganggap tak akan ada ponselnya di sana.

Ia mengacak-acak rambutnya dan menggeram saat usaha mencarinya selama setengah jam tidak membuahkan hasil. Melirik ke arah jam tangannya, waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul 7 malam dan suasana malam semakin tidak memungkinkan untuk menemukan ponsel kesayangannya.

Dengan helaan nafas berat ia melangkahkan kakinya keluar dari gerbang universitas. Menuju kediaman Yoongi, yang dijadikan sebagai semacam _basecamp _bagi Jungkook dan yang lainnya. Bagaimana pun juga ia harus segera pulang menemui Jungkook.

Lampu jalan menyala bergantian seiring langkah Taehyung. Suasana begitu sepi dan sangat jarang orang lewat. Taehyung bertanya-tanya pada dirinya dan akhirnya sampai pada pendapat bahwa malam ini terasa lebih dingin dari biasanya, mungkin itu alasan orang-orang malas keluar rumah. Lagipula musim dingin sebentar lagi akan menjelang.

Seberkas ia melihat sosok seseorang yang amat dikenalnya sedang berdiri di dekat _convenience store _yang berada beberapa blok dari kediaman Yoongi.

_Namjoo_.

Keningnya terkerut melihat sosok Namjoo yang sedang meniup-niup telapak tangannya karena cuaca yang mendingin.

Ia bergerak mendekati wanita itu.

Sebelum hendak memanggil namanya, sesosok pemuda menyekap tubuh Namjoo secara tiba-tiba dan membungkam mulutnya dengan sebuah kain yang diyakini berisi _chloroform_. Wanita itu terlihat terkejut lalu kehilangan kesadarannya.

"_NAMJOO!_"

Taehyung yang tak kalah terkejut memutuskan untuk mengejar pemuda berpakaian serba hitam lengkap dengan masker yang menutupi wajahnya, membawa Namjoo pergi.

Ia terus berlari hingga sampai ke sebuah gedung tua yang terabaikan.

Di luar dugaan, pemuda itu berlari sangat cepat, membuat Taehyung kehilangan jejaknya. Dengan keadaan gedung yang gelap dan berdebu, ia berusaha memanggil-manggil nama temannya, dengan harapan wanita itu akan tersadar.

Sedikit terbatuk akibat debu yang mengelilinginya, mendadak tubuhnya terhempas ke belakang dan sebuah tangan mengunci pergerakannya.

"_Argh!_" pekiknya setelah tubuhnya terkantuk dengan keras.

Bersamaan dengan suara lemparan benda ke tanah, terlihat dua sosok di hadapannya. Benda yang dilempar adalah tubuh Namjoo yang sudah terikat dalam keadaan tidur. Satu dari orang itu menepuk tangannya, seakan memberi penghargaan pada tindakan berani Taehyung yang sudah mengikutinya.

Taehyung berusaha sekuat tenaga untuk lepas dari kurungan dua orang berbadan besar yang mengunci pergerakannya, namun semakin ia berusaha cengkraman pada kedua tangannya semakin kuat.

"_Siapa kalian?! Apa yang kalian lakukan pada Namjoo?!_" serunya dengan suara serak miliknya.

Dua sosok itu tertawa mengejek, dan satu suara menggelitik telinga Taehyung. Ia merasa mengenali suara itu.

"_Masih mengingatku, Kim Taehyung?_"

Kedua mata Taehyung terbelalak sempurna saat ia melihat sosok yang setahun lalu terkena hantaman darinya. Sosok yang telah menyakiti Jungkook-nya. Sosok yang sangat dibenci olehnya.

_Kim Yukwon_.

"_Dan hidungku masih mengingat pukulan darimu,"_

"_Bastard!_" pekiknya sembari menggeretakkan giginya. Ia sangat ingin menghabisi pemuda di hadapannya saat ini.

"Wow, hati-hati ucapanmu terhadap _sunbae_, Taehyung,"

Dan lagi, ia terperanjat saat sosok di sebelah Yukwon adalah tak lain dan tak bukan seorang _sunbae _yang sangat dihormatinya.

_Kim Myungsoo_.

"_H-hyung..?!_" ia membiarkan mulutnya terbuka lebar, matanya membulat sempurna, tak percaya dengan pemandangan di hadapannya.

_Mengapa Myungsoo bisa bersama dengan si sialan Yukwon?_

Yukwon nampak tertawa melihat raut wajah Taehyung yang jelas sekali menampilkan kebingungan. Ia bergerak mendekati tubuh Namjoo yang tertidur di bawahnya.

"Nampaknya tangkapan Myungsoo kali ini sangat bagus," ujarnya sembari menyusuri lekuk tubuh Namjoo dengan jemarinya. Taehyung tercekat, ia berteriak, "Hei, jauhkan tangan kotormu itu dari temanku!" ia berusaha menendang tubuh dua orang yang mengurungnya.

Yukwon kembali terkekeh, ia berdiri sembari memberi tanda pada Myungsoo. Myungsoo mengangguk dan mendekati Taehyung.

Myungsoo berhenti tepat di hadapan wajah Taehyung, ia menatap pemuda itu dengan seringai andalannya. Lalu mengeluarkan beberapa lembar foto dan menunjukkannya pada Taehyung.

_Foto Jungkook_.

Taehyung melebarkan kedua matanya saat Myungsoo memperlihatkan foto-foto Jungkook yang diambil secara diam-diam. Foto yang menampilkan bagian tubuh Jungkook yang seharusnya tidak boleh dipublikasikan.

"Hyung?!" ia menatap Myungsoo dengan tatapan horror, sebelum Myungsoo menempelkan jarinya ke atas bibirnya, menyuruhnya untuk diam.

"Jika kau menjadi anak baik dan menuruti perkataan Yukwon, aku tak akan memberi foto-foto Jungkook-mu yang sangat berharga ini padanya. Kau tahu sendiri, Yukwon sangat menginginkan Jungkook-mu,"

Kemarahannya semakin memuncak, ingin sekali ia menghajar _sunbae_-nya namun ancaman terhadap Jungkook membuatnya _lemah_.

Ia menggigiti bibir bawahnya dan nampak berpikir beberapa saat. Sebelum berujar,

"…Apa yang Yukwon inginkan?"

Myungsoo menyeringai dan menyimpan kembali foto-foto Jungkook, menerima erangan penolakan dari Taehyung. Lalu berbisik pada Yukwon.

Yukwon tersenyum puas dan menatap tubuh Namjoo serta Taehyung secara bergantian. Ia berjongkok dan hendak melepas kancing atas Namjoo.

Taehyung yang melihatnya segera menggeram, "_You asshole! Apa yang akan kau lakukan?! Hentikan!_" ia berusaha meronta kembali.

"_Hyung, hentikan si bastard itu! Kau akan menolongku, 'kan hyung?! Tolonglah! Namjoo itu hoobae-mu!" _Taehyung terus berteriak layaknya orang gila berusaha meminta pertolongan dari Myungsoo.

Myungsoo terlihat tertawa kecil, kemudian ikut membantu Yukwon. Membuat Taehyung membelalakkan kedua matanya tidak percaya.

"Sepertinya tubuh Namjoo tidak buruk, aku juga ingin mencobanya,"

Taehyung merasakan darahnya mengalir dengan cepat, rasa _pengkhianatan_ yang ia terima dari sang _sunbae _yang selama ini berteman dengannya sungguh menyakitkan.

"_Hentikan! Tolong hentikan! A-aku akan melakukan apa saja!_"

Dengan pekikan keras Taehyung tersebut membuat seringai terulas di wajah Yukwon dan Myungsoo.

Yukwon beranjak dan beralih menatap Taehyung yang terlihat kacau.

"_Tinggalkan Jungkook_,"

Manik Taehyung membesar, ia menggeram sebagai bentuk penolakan, "_Fuck you, tidak akan!_"

"_Oh, kalau begitu tidak apa 'kan bila kutanam benih milikku ke dalam tubuh Namjoo?_"

Taehyung kembali merasakan hantaman keras dalam dirinya. Bulir-bulir peluh membasahi pelipisnya. Ia dihadapkan pada pilihan antara meninggalkan Jungkook atau membiarkan temannya menderita.

Myungsoo menatap kebingungan di wajah Taehyung dan sebuah ide melintas di otaknya.

"Taehyung, apa menurutmu Jungkook akan _hamil _jika berada dalam posisi Namjoo sekarang ini?"

Jantung Taehyung berdebar kencang. Ia menggeretakkan giginya, "_What do you mean?_"

Myungsoo mendengus dan terkekeh kecil sembari mengusap pipi Namjoo, "_Pikirkan, Taehyung. Namjoo will obviously get pregnant if she got screwed meanwhile your precious Jungkook will not_,"

Taehyung kembali mendesis, "_The fuck are you talking about!_"

"_My smart-ass Taehyung_. Tetapkan pilihanmu baik-baik. Tetap bersama dengan Jungkook-mu dan Namjoo _will get fucked_, atau pilih Namjoo dan semua orang akan baik-baik saja," lanjut Myungsoo lengkap dengan senyuman mematikannya.

Taehyung terdiam. Kepalanya terasa begitu sakit. Ia tak bisa memilih antara Jungkook, cintanya, atau Namjoo, sahabatnya. Namjoo tentu akan _hamil _bila ia disetubuhi secara paksa oleh dua orang _bajingan _ini, sedangkan Jungkook _tidak akan hamil_.

Kepalanya begitu terasa pening, hingga ia tak mampu lagi mencerna segala tindakannya.

"_Taehyung the lord, _Namjoo akan hamil sedangkan Jungkook tidak seberapa keras kau menyetubuhinya,"

Taehyung mengepalkan kedua tangannya yang masih tercengkram.

"_Taehyung, di mana logikamu? Pilih, seorang wanita lemah tak berdaya sahabatmu yang akan hamil atau seorang lelaki yang bahkan adalah seorang berandalan yang sangat kau puja-puja,_"

Kembali, Taehyung merasakan sakit di kepalanya.

"_Dan juga lelaki berandalan itu adalah seorang bekas_," tambah Yukwon.

Taehyung merasakan dadanya berdenyut, rasa sakit yang dirasakannya bertambah dan membuat pikirannya kacau. Ia tidak menggunakan otaknya saat akhirnya berteriak,

"_Namjoo!_"

.

.

Setelahnya, kedua pemuda itu saling bergantian tatapan dan seringai. Yukwon menjentikkan jarinya, mengisyaratkan dua orang besar yang mengurung Taehyung untuk melepaskannya. Meninggalkan Taehyung yang terperosot jatuh yang terlihat tanpa jiwa.

_Taehyung telah memilih Namjoo_.

"Pilihan yang tepat," ujar Yukwon sembari merogoh sesuatu di kantungnya.

_Sebuah ponsel._

Ia melempar ponsel itu ke arah Taehyung dan berkata, "_Jika kau melanggar perjanjian, tidak hanya Namjoo, seluruh temanmu akan berada dalam kuasaku. Termasuk Jungkook. Tinggalkan Jungkook, dan aku tak akan mengganggunya lagi,_"

Taehyung terpaku menatap layar ponselnya yang berisi puluhan pesan masuk dan panggilan tak terjawab. _Semuanya berasal dari Jungkook_.

"_Buat Jungkook merasa dirinya tak pantas mendampingimu_,"

Yukwon telah mengubah hasrat memiliki Jungkook menjadi hasrat untuk membuat pemuda itu merasakan kesengsaraan dirinya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**Tbc**

[twt: sugarnim]

Part pertama done wehehehe.

Thanks for reading~!

Kindly do me the three big favors, favs/follows/reviews~!

Seeyou~!


	2. Chapter 2

**Guys, this is too much omg I can't thank you enough T_T Thank you thank you so much, udah nyempetin diri baca cerita ini /bows/ I'm too happy odg**

**Mohon maaf bila ada salah2 kata di dalam cerita2 ini(?)**

**Mau kasih warning dikit aja(?), chapter ini ratingnya naik dan kemungkinan eneg bakal semakin banyak/? But, may you enjoy this**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Angin bertiup sekenanya, menyinggung ujung atap sebuah gudang tua usang yang terlihat tak layak hampir menerbangkan sekat-sekat di sekelilingnya. Sapuan udara memaksa debu-debu yang bertengger di ujung penyekat untuk ikut mengalun bersamanya.

Angin yang bertiup menyesak masuk melalui celah dan berayun menyibakkan surai hitam seorang pemuda yang tengah menutup mata. Tubuhnya bergidik sejenak, menikmati sensasi dingin dari angin yang menjalar di sekujur tubuhnya dan perlahan membuka matanya.

Hanya untuk menyadari bahwa ia tak bisa menggerakkan kedua tangannya.

Tubuh itu bergerak-gerak dan bibirnya hendak mengeluarkan suara, namun tak ada satu ucapan yang keluar dari dalamnya.

Manik indah itu menatap tangan yang terikat rapi pada kursi yang didudukinya dan tali pengikatnya hanya terasa semakin mengerat dan amat menyakitkan jika tubuh itu meronta-ronta. Serabut-serabut kasar dari tali membuat pergelangan tangannya memerah.

Ia hendak berteriak. Ruangan yang gelap dan pengap, dengan jendela besar di sebelah kanannya dan langit di luar semakin menghitam menambah rasa takut di dalam dirinya. Beberapa kali mencoba, nampaknya suaranya terlalu serak untuk itu.

Manik bulat yang terlihat menyipit dan sayu berkedip, menatap sekeliling ditemani lantunan irama lenguhan dari bibir pucat itu. Tak ada satu penjelasan apapun yang mampu menjawab keadaannya sekarang ini. Proses ingatan informasi dalam otaknya tak berjalan manis, orang-orang bilang keadaan panik akan mengacaukan sistem neurologimu.

Ia hanya ingat terakhir kali dirinya berada di taman dan duduk menatap orang-orang berlalu lalang setelah perdebatannya dengan Taehyung.

_Oh, Taehyung_.

Seharusnya mereka mengakhiri hari itu dengan _ending _yang bahagia, layaknya dalam film-film percintaan. Mereka akan berbagi ciuman perpisahan sebelum Taehyung pamit dan kembali ke kediamannya. Tapi tidak tanpa kata-kata manis yang akan keluar dari bibir pemuda itu untuknya. Dan sebuah ucapan '_goodnight_'.

Namun, entah seberapa besar dirinya mengharapkannya hal itu tidak terjadi. Tak akan terjadi..lagi.

Sebab sesungguhnya ia hanya dihadapkan dengan Taehyung yang berbicara serius dengannya. Dengan Taehyung yang berkata bahwa nilainya melonjak turun. Taehyung yang berkata bahwa ia melupakan _dirinya sendiri_. Taehyung berkata bahwa ia melupakan _masa depannya_. Melupakan apa yang seharusnya ia lakukan. Melupakan keluarganya.

_Karena Taehyung hanya sibuk bermain dengan dirinya_.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Jungkook sedikit bergidik di atas kursi panjang tempat di mana ia berbagi dengan seseorang yang selama setahun ini telah menemaninya. Tak memiliki ide apa yang akan dilakukan pemuda di sebelahnya saat ini. Ia sendiri tak mengerti mengapa mendadak dirinya merasa bahwa sesuatu yang buruk akan menimpanya.

"Aku tidak datang semalam,"

Suara berat dari Taehyung yang memulai percakapan membuatnya tersentak. Dengan ragu ia menatap pemuda itu.

"Dan juga tidak membalas panggilan-panggilanmu,"

Jungkook tidak menemukan pandangan hangat saat dirinya bertemu dengan tatapan Taehyung. Ia tak pernah melihat ekspresi yang dikeluarkan Taehyung saat ini. _Cold and distant_.

"Karena kupikir nilaiku lebih membutuhkanku,"

Jungkook mengeratkan kepalan tangannya yang diletakkan di atas paha. Berbagai pikiran mulai berkecamuk di dalam kepalanya.

"I–itukah alasanmu..? M-maaf, bila panggilan-panggilanku mengganggu waktu belajarmu.. Aku tahu nilaimu sangat penting.." ia jeda sejenak untuk melihat reaksi dari Taehyung.

"..T-tapi bukankah a-aku juga _penting_?"

Jungkook tak tahu dari mana ia mendapatkan keberanian untuk mengatakannya. Ia sangat mengerti bahwa Taehyung adalah tipe seseorang yang peduli dengan pendidikannya. Namun Taehyung sudah berkomitmen dengan dirinya, apa mungkin Taehyung bisa dengan mudah menghancurkan komitmen itu? Jungkook tahu Taehyung menggunakan akalnya dan tidak berbuat sesuatu tanpa memikirkan resikonya. Terlebih, Taehyung telah berkata bahwa ia mencintai Jungkook.

Pemuda di sebelahnya mendengus pelan yang terkesan sarkastik.

"Kau mau tahu? Setahun ini aku terjebak dalam dirimu," ia terkekeh pelan, "Tenggelam dalam permainan asmara seorang berandalan dengan berkata bahwa itu adalah cinta pertama," Jungkook merasakan perlahan kedua kakinya kehilangan rasa.

"Dan parahnya berandalan itu menganggap dirinya lebih penting daripada kehidupan dan masa depanku," Jungkook tercekat, cengkramannya semakin kuat.

"Terlebih lagi, aku yang sudah berharap ia mengubah kelakuan berantakan dirinya ternyata tak mendapat balasan apa-apa, ia malah tetap berandal dan bergaul dengan sesamanya. Ia membuatku lupa pada diriku sendiri, lupa bahwa aku memiliki keluarga yang menunggu keberhasilanku, tujuan hidupku, karena aku terlalu sibuk menghabiskan waktuku untuknya,"

Jungkook tak mengerti. Sama sekali.

Taehyung berkata dengan lancar dan terlihat tenang, seakan sedang menceritakan dongeng untuknya. Dengan kekehan sarkastik dan tanpa menatap dirinya.

"Wow, aku tak percaya aku membiarkan diriku jatuh ke dalam pesonamu. Seharusnya aku tahu kau adalah _masalah_,"

Kepalan Jungkook memutih, giginya menggeretak selagi tubuhnya diselimuti dengan aura kemarahan yang bercampur dengan kesedihan dan kekhawatiran. Mendengar ucapan terakhir Taehyung, Jungkook dengan cepat melayangkan pukulannya tepat ke atas dagu sempurna milik Taehyung.

Diselingi engahan, Jungkook bangkit dari duduknya dan masih mengepalkan tangan ia menatap pemuda dua tahun lebih tua darinya yang tengah meringis sembari memegangi dagunya yang memerah dan bibir bawahnya yang sobek akibat hantaman Jungkook dengan manik yang dihiasi bulir-bulir air.

"Argh.." rintih Taehyung sembari mengusap darah yang menempel di sekitar bibirnya. Sesekali ia meringis tatkala merasakan rasa perih.

".._Fuck,"_ kembali dengan lenguhan nafas, "_Bastard, fuck-head!_"

Taehyung menundukkan kepala, masih memegangi dagu lebamnya selagi Jungkook mengumpat padanya. Tak ada tanda-tanda Taehyung akan mendongakkan kepalanya dan membalas tatapan Jungkook. 

Bulir air mata tak sanggup dibendung oleh Jungkook, mesti pemuda itu terlihat marah, hatinya telah hancur menjadi bagian-bagian kecil. Kemarahannya mampu menghabisi seseorang jika dirinya sudah dikuasai oleh emosinya.

Namun, ini adalah Taehyung.

Sebelum Taehyung mendengar pekikan tangisannya yang seperti anak kecil, Jungkook dengan cepat berlari meninggalkan Taehyung. Tidak mempedulikan sekelilingnya yang mungkin saja mempertanyakan seorang pemuda berlari layaknya orang gila dengan penampilan kacau dan wajah sembab.

Ia tidak menengok ke belakang. Ia sudah tidak peduli dengan Kim Taehyung.

.

.

.

.

Ia sudah berjanji pada dirinya tidak akan mengingat seseorang bernama Kim Taehyung lagi. Setelah kepalan tinju yang ia layangkan pada dagu tajam pemuda itu, dengan ekspresi kemarahan bercampur rasa sakit yang dirasa tak ada bandingannya dengan kepalan tinju. _Setelah semua itu.._

_Fuck you, _Jungkook. Kau mestinya telah bersumpah pada dirimu sendiri tak akan peduli pada Taehyung. Tak akan berminat pada apapun yang berhubungan dengan pemuda itu. Tidak lagi berkomentar mengenai isu-isu kedekatan pemuda itu dengan teman wanitanya.

Namun pertahan dirinya yang disangkanya begitu kuat dengan cepat runtuh.

Ia butuh Taehyung.

Ia butuh pemuda itu.

Ia mungkin akan menendang selangkangannya, namun ia butuh Taehyung.

_Sekarang.._

Mendadak tubuhnya terlonjak begitu mendengar suara decitan pintu. Seseorang..tidak, ada dua orang memasukki ruangan. Salah satunya memiliki suara yang membuat Jungkook merasa ingin muntah,

"_Long time no see, bunny_,"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**Tbc**

[twt: sugarnim]

Part kedua done wehehehe.

Maafkan akuuuuu aku tau ini pendek, but seriously, seriously, seriously, aku ngerasa mesti dipotong di sini karena yah yah yah enak aja(?)

Aku sedikit mengalami buntu dan ugh mian, deeply sorry guys I love you, still. Akan berusaha lebih lagi nanti okeokeoke.

Thanks for reading~! Terima kasih sudah bersedia meluangkan waktunya /emot hati/

Kindly do me the three big favors, favs/follows/reviews~!

Seeyou~!


End file.
